Carnival
by nekokyun
Summary: **So, in this ff. Natsu is not-so Natsu like! So, I'm sorry.** This story is about an OC dating Natsu Dragneel, they went to the carnival and got things going. The OC was quite curious of what they're going to do and how are they gonna go through the day. The OC went to Mira and asked her, Mira said it would be a surprise. Would this surprise be good? Or will it be sad?


**Carnival**

Natsu Dragneel x OC

[ONE SHOT]

**(YN) means your name. **

One morning, I woke up with a huge migrain. I felt someone's warmth on my fingers. A guy with spiky pink hair was the first thing I saw.

" Oh hey Natsu! " I smiled

" Hey there (YN)! Your mom told me you passed out at your room's doorstep! What was up with that?! Hahaha! " He laughed.

I don't know why I ended up with this guy but he just drives me crazy sometimes! But he can literally be sweet at times. And don't get me wrong, I'm proud of having Natsu as my boyfriend.

Mom arrived in my room wihout knocking, as usual.

" Hey there love birds, lets cut it out, time for breakfast! " Mom pulled the both of us out.

During breakfast- Mom told me that she and dad will be going to this night club and she wants me to come. I stared at Natsu for help. Glad he wasn't dense that time! He totally understood the situation.

" Hey, uhm... Mrs. (Your last name), I'd like to take (YN) out for today and would you be okay if she staed with me till 8PM? " He asked my mom humbly.

Woah, who knew Natsu could look so cute? Plus being all humble! This is a shocker.

" C'mon mom! I know you trust Natsu that much. You even let him get inside my room! " I begged with a big smile on my face.

Mom looked convinced and Natsu put on this puppy dog face that makes me laugh so hard but makes people agree with him. Natsu held my hand and made mom say : "Okay. But 7PM, Natsu. "

" Yes mam! " Natsu smiled

Me and Natsu both lit up and started to smile. We finished breakfast and mom got out of the house. She says she's going to work.

Me and Natsu both went to the guild and did the usuals. Natsu went off and fought with Gray and I decided to go to Mira.

" Hey there Mira! "

" Oh hey there (YN). What's wrong? "

Mira says she noticed something different in me.

" Uh, nothing? "

" Oh come on, (YN). I know you're lying " She smiled.

I explained to her about what happened this morning and I sighed afterwards.

" Oh, I see. So what's the problem? "

" Well, I'm curious about where Natsu would take me."

Mira laughed and said "Oh, he must be planning a surprise"

I nodded in agreement. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

Natsu finished his business and talked to me.

" Hey (YN), Ready to go?"

" Go where, Exactly?"

" The Carnival of course! I heard there's a new one near the bookstore you always go!"

I rarely visit the bookstore nowadays, I had no idea! And I was expecting that he'd take me on another quest. I was kind of surprised with the idea of going to the carnival, but hey! Let's just go with the flow.

Okay so we're at the Carnival and Natsu got excited like a little kid.

" Uh, hey... Natsu.. "

" Nee! Nee! Nee! Let's ride that! "

He pointed at the roller coaster which had lots of twists and turns and it was so high- I totally thought I was gonna die. Natsu saw how nervous I was, he laughed at me. "Are you seriously scared of this?!"

Tssssss. "No, Natsu. No no. " I said that sarcasticly and sticked my tongue out.

"Listen, let's grab ice cream then we go ride that, a'right? " He smiled

"Sure..."

Natsu got the chocolate ice cream and I got vanilla. I- just couldn't handle how cute Natsu is. Natsu spotted me staring at him. He got near me and I looked away. I didn't know what he was doing so I looked at my ice cream and I only see a cone!

I stared at him and saw vanilla ice cream on his face.

"Natsu!" I pouted.

" You took away my attention so I'll take away your ice cream!" he smirked.

That- was so heart warming. "Tsss. Whatever Natsu"

We finished eating and we got in the ride! I grabbed on hold of his arm and I screamed super loud because of fear and Natsu screamed louder because of excitement! The twists and turns made me all dizzy and I passed out!

After the ride, Natsu carried me to the bench and made me sit. I... just couldn't-

" Oi (YN)! Are you okay? "

" I- "

Somethings always rising up on my stomach. I immediately went to the girl's bathroom and literally puked. After all that, I flushed out the puke and fixed myself because I looked like a total mess!

I got out and Natsu was waiting for me. We talked about things and got to his place and played video games all the way till 6PM.

He walked with me back to my house when we got there, he smiled.

" I guess this is it?"

" Yeah, I guess so. "

" Bye! "

Natsu kissed my forehead and it was quite long. About 30 seconds. Mom got out and said "Its 6:58 Natsu! " we both laughed and I got inside as quick as I can. I immediately went to my room and looked out the window

" Bye Natsu! You were amazing! Let's go out together again some time? "

Natsu blushed and I must say, he got cuter. He saluted at me and ran off.

The telephone rand and it was Mira!

"See? I told you it was gonna be a surprise! Hehehe"

"Yeah " I smiled.

_**fin**_


End file.
